Prequel to Genso (Harsh Past)
by Ameko Amai
Summary: A background story about how the Genso became the Genso.


Prequel to Genso  
  
Scene: A kind of daycare is shown and inside are children about the age of 3-5 playing. Well, most of the kids anyway. In the corner, a small girl with light blue hair tied back in bun sits sketching in a notepad. She is alone at a table and the other children seem to be keeping their distance. Just then, a teacher comes to the front of the room.  
  
She says, "Class, can I have your attention, please?"  
  
The room eventually becomes quiet and the girl with the blue hair makes her notepad disappear in mid-air. The children around her edge away a little more.  
  
The teacher says, "This is Ameko Amai. She is new to this class."  
  
Ameko has short black hair with a red streak in it. Her eyes are red also. Ameko looks over at the blue-haired girl and there's spark between them. When the usual noise level comes back up, Ameko makes her way over to the girl. But on the way there, another girl stops her.  
  
"I wouldn't go near Kori if I were you, Ameko."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"She... does things."  
  
"Such as?"  
  
"Freezing the pet hamster and making things appear."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You should play with us!"  
  
The girl gestures to her friends and holds out her hand. But Ameko just moves past her and towards Kori.  
  
She sits next to her and says, "You can make things appear?"  
  
Kori just looks at her suspiciously and says, "Why would you care?"  
  
Ameko takes out a red feather and makes a book appear from thin air.  
  
Kori says, "You can do it too?"  
  
Ameko nods but then Kori stares at her feather.  
  
Ameko asks, "What?"  
  
"That's interesting..."  
  
Kori pulls out a blue feather and makes her notepad reappear. For a moment they stare at each other and then they compare feathers. When the two feathers got close, the red one burst into flames and the blue one looks like it's made of ice crystals.  
  
Ameko says, "That's never happened before. I mean, I could start little fires with my mind but that's it."  
  
Kori and Ameko became fast friends and realized that they were both more powerful than before. They could control how strongly the feathers worked. The other children now ignored both Ameko and Kori, but they preferred it this way. They could strengthen their powers without interruptions. But one day, they realized that they were not alone...  
  
Now at the age of 10, both Ameko and Kori were in a park. They had both gotten eyeglasses. Ameko's were oval-shaped and shaded red. Kori's were small, rectangular and shaded blue. They are both sitting on a bench when a girl their age with long, pale blonde hair tied in a loose braid came running by. She stopped right in front of them. She had a strange eye color. A sort of mix between dark blue and violet. There's a spark in the background. She puts her face right up to theirs. After an awkward moment, she suddenly giggles and puts a finger up to her lips.  
  
She says, "Shhh! Don't tell him where I'm hiding!"  
  
They both ask, "Who?"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
She runs behind the bench and hides behind them. Ameko and Kori sweatdrop. A moment later, a guy with silver hair and green eyes comes running by. He too stops and looks at Ameko and Kori. There's another spark. But the guy just tilts his head and stares at them.  
  
Finally he asks, "Did you see Myona run by here?"  
  
Myona suddenly breaks out in laughter behind Ameko and Kori.  
  
She stands up and yells, "Catch me if you can, Shoki!"  
  
They both start running around the bench. You can see Ameko annoyed and Kori confused. Ameko stands up, takes out her feather, and throws fire at them both. They are now running and screaming.  
  
Kori says, "You really shouldn't have done that."  
  
She takes out her feather and freezes them both.  
  
"Whoops, too much."  
  
Just then the ice statues wobble and then Shoki and Myona break free.  
  
Ameko and Kori are shocked.  
  
Kori says, "No one's ever been able break out of my ice..."  
  
Instead of being confused or scared, both Myona and Shoki squeal with joy. They walk up to Kori and Ameko and notice their feathers.  
  
Shoki says, "Wow! You guys have them too!"  
  
Ameko says, "What do you mean?"  
  
Myona and Shoki also pull out feathers. Shoki's is green and Myona's is bright yellow. They all hold out their feathers and the same effect happens to Shoki and Myona's feathers. Shoki's looks like it's made of wisps of green air. Myona's looks like it has static electricity. Ameko and Kori's feathers do what they did before.  
  
Shoki and Myona say, "Cool!"  
  
Kori says, "That happened when Ameko and I first met."  
  
Myona says, "Yeah! I was playing hide-and-go-seek when I met Shoki and our feathers reacted!"  
  
Shoki whispers to Ameko and Kori, "She was playing hide-and-go-seek by herself."  
  
Myona yells, "Well, who was I supposed to play with?! No one wanted to."  
  
Ameko says, "We can relate with that."  
  
Kori says, "Ameko and I have been training together since we first met. Everyone ignored us."  
  
As the years went by, the four of them grew up together. They had grown very powerful together both physically and emotionally. Even though picked on and ridiculed by peers, they thought they could take anything.  
  
One day, a massive invasion of their world changed everything. Outsiders invaded their world, killing people randomly. They stole star seeds everywhere, claiming it in the name of their leader, Sailor Galaxia. By then, the four had all had their fourteenth birthdays. Their powers were even strong enough to morph their entire bodies into someone else's form. By using this power, they left their dying planet and wandered aimlessly in a ship that they stole. They came to calling themselves the Genso because they specialized in changing form and deceiving people.  
  
Sometime later, they went into a diner. Not to eat of course, but to rest. They didn't need money because they could make just about anything appear out of thin air. All they needed was a place to stay and currently that was their stolen spaceship. Just then, they notice a Galactic Police Officer examining their ship. The Genso all look tense.  
  
The officer comes in and asks, "Who's blue model 7526 Hikari?"  
  
The Genso stand up.  
  
Ameko says, "Ours."  
  
The officer says, "That's a stolen vehicle. I need to take you four to headquarters."  
  
He advances on them but the Genso aren't going without a fight. They all pull out their feathers and start attacking. The officer is taken off guard by all the havoc. Customers are screaming and making a run for it. While he is blinded by the smoke, the Genso change into four of the customers that ran away. But they didn't notice the cloaked man still standing in the corner. When the smoke clears, the officer sees the four "customers" huddling in the corner, looking scared.  
  
He asks, "Are you all okay?"  
  
They nod shakily. As soon as the officer leaves, they change back and break into laughter.  
  
Shoki says, "I can't believe he fell for that!"  
  
The cloaked man says, "I can."  
  
The Genso whirl around and face the man.  
  
Ameko says coldly, "What do you want?"  
  
The man says, "I was hoping you could help me."  
  
Kori says, "Help?"  
  
"Yes. I'm very interested in using your services. You will be paid, of course."  
  
The Genso go to a corner to discuss this.  
  
Ameko asks, "Should we?"  
  
Shoki says, "I don't know. He doesn't seem very trustworthy."  
  
Kori says, "Besides, we don't need any money."  
  
Myona says, "But it's not like we're doing anything at the moment."  
  
Shoki responds, "True. It's not like we have a purpose just wandering."  
  
Kori says, "Maybe we should try it."  
  
Ameko says, "Alright then."  
  
They walk back over to the man and shake hands.  
  
Their job turns out to be to stealing a jeweled scepter from a museum. When the stage was set, they snuck in after hours as replacement guards. Once all the real guards were gone, all they had to was melt the security cameras (by Ameko) and short circut the systems guarding the scepter (by Myona). Then they blew away any evidence that they were even there (by Shoki). The only thing left was sneaking out the scepter by disguising all of them as specialists taking the scepter for inspection. The one thing they left behind was their new calling card, a logo for the Genso on the podeum where the scepter stood (by Kori). The man was true to his word and paid them handsomely. But, not needing much, they gave most of it away and spent the rest on a new spaceship. Of course news spreads fast and the Genso were now intergalactic criminals. Spending most of their time either training their powers or doing jobs (which were mainly stealing things), they were now almost invincible. Even when the police were chasing them directly, they could teleport to a different star system or simply blast them with their feathers. They are now seventeen.  
  
One day, an employer turned out to be a Galactic Patrol in disguise. While they were sleeping, he called for back up. They restrained the Genso before they could use anything. So now, the Genso wait quietly in a top security cell at Star Prison. They must wear bonds with their hands behind their back. Without the use of their hands, they can't do anything.  
  
Shoki says, "This has to be the most boring place in the Milky Way."  
  
Ameko says, "Maybe we'll die of boredom before they kill us."  
  
Myona says, "Kill us? What for?!"  
  
Kori says, "Over 3 years of breaking and entering, vandelism, and 1345 accounts of grand theft."  
  
"But it's not like we ever killed anyone!"  
  
Ameko just scoffs and says, "So? Like they care? They're just afraid of us. Just like everyone else."  
  
Just then there is an explosion right outside their cell. The door is slammed opened and a rainbow-haired girl is standing there.  
  
"Are you the Genso?"  
  
They nod and she frees them of their bonds. She quickly leads them to her ship and they escape.  
  
The girl says, "I am Ikari Noniji. I have a job for you. Could you introduce yourselves? I'm not familiar with you guys individually."  
  
"Oh. Right. I'm Ameko Amai."  
  
"Kori Suketchi."  
  
"Shoki Denaikaze."  
  
"Myona Denko."  
  
Ikari says, "All right then. To the Earth we go!"  
  
Ameko asks, "The Earth? You mean you want to go to the site of the old kingdom?"  
  
"That's right. My boss is waiting for me to get him the Crystal Staff."  
  
Myona says happily in a singsong voice, "We're going on a mission! We're going on a mission!"  
  
They eventually reach Earth and land in the woods. They settle down in an abandoned house which the Genso quickly fix up. And, at the Genso's insistence, Ikari allowed them to transform the inside into an aviary for birds they had seen around the galaxy. Birds were always their favorite animals. But they had no idea exactly how much this mission was going to change their lives.  
  
Hope you enjoyed this little background prequel of Project Genso!  
  
Be sure to read Project Crystal and Project Heirs!  
  
  
  
(Psst~ You wanna know a secret? Project Heirs involves the next two generations of Sailor Senshi! And... what's that? Chibi-Usa's getting married?! To whom?! Find out in Project Heirs!) 


End file.
